1. Field of the Invention
The following invention refers to a workout cycle employed in a time measurement portable device and the device that employs it, and specifically, the invention relates such devices as personal digital watches employed for sport trainings.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays there is a lot of favorable information and, thus, many followers of exercise and interval training. It is believed that training by alternating intervals of workout and rest time, or alternating cycles of intense workout and rest, or intense workout cycles and less intense workout cycles, provides equal, if not even better results in much less time than a session of middle intensity and long duration.
Current basic personal watches have only Timer and Stopwatch functions. The Stopwatch function allows starting the meter at the beginning and stopping or pausing it at the end or interruption of the activity, in order to have the total time of the session as a reference. The Timer function performs a regressive countdown starting at the time one designates until reaching zero, used for a session of exercise for limited time.
There are no other available tools for interval workout for gym clients or smartphone users apart from the limited personal watches with the Timer and Stopwatch functions, some smartphone apps and big special wall clocks for gyms, with the capacity of programming one kind of interval workout that allows to program X seconds of workout and Y seconds of rest by Z amount of fixed rounds. We will 5 denominate this as Fixed Interval Timer (FIT).
Although great strides have been made in head coverings, considerable shortcomings remain.